


Spin That Record Babe!

by moonscars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Allura's Mother/Alfor/Coran, Just Dance, Memes, Most of the characters are university students or are in that age group, No Fetishisation, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, The Galra Institute is of course incredibly corrupt, Trans Characters, background adam/shiro - Freeform, dance au, they're just inevitable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscars/pseuds/moonscars
Summary: Lance is thrilled for the grand opening of the new Voltron School of Dance, a result of a merger between the Altea Academy of Lions and the Marmora Dance Studios. He can't wait to get back into the swing of lessons after the short break and he's raring and ready to prove his skills and kick the Galra Institute's collective butts in competition. But the surprise enrolment of a person he thought he'd never see again might throw a wrench into some of his plans





	Spin That Record Babe!

**Author's Note:**

> I got really invested in making up the details of which types of dances the different characters would do and making backstories for them in this universe so I finally got my shit together and actually wrote some story for this AU.
> 
> My title is from Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance'
> 
> I'll just list the characters' genders and pronouns here because otherwise the tags will be incredibly long:
> 
> Allura - she/her - trans woman  
> Lance - he/him - trans man  
> Keith - he/they - demi-man  
> Pidge - she/her - trans woman  
> Hunk - they/them - genderfluid  
> Shiro - he/him - nonbinary man  
> Coran - he/she/they - nonbinary  
> Plaxum - xe/xir - nonbinary - follow this [link](http://www.pronouns.failedslacker.com/#pronounSelect) to learn how to use these pronouns work if you don't understand/are curious (it's listed under 'generic (T to Z)' )  
> Matt - he/him - cis man
> 
> This list will be updated as new characters are introduced

Lance bounded up the five short stairs to the entrance of the brand new Voltron School of Dance. His excitement had been building for the months leading up to this day and it had begun to thrum in his bones ever since this morning. He was finally going to see it! The past two weeks in which the old dance schools had closed as one of the final steps of their merger had increased his anticipation tenfold and now Lance finally gets to explore his new home away from home. 

He paused to gaze up at the new sign, a stylised V with the academy's name emblazoned above it with the new motto written in smaller text below; ‘Dance is music made visible’. Staring up at the sign he felt his grin grow even wider and Lance knew that by halfway through the day his cheeks would begin to ache. He dragged his gaze down from the sign and then grasped both handles of the double doors and dramatically flung them open and threw himself into the building. He took a deep breath, attempting to inhale the atmosphere of this brand new building … and then promptly choked on the ugly stench of new paint and floor varnish. He hunched trying to stifle his wheezes and reconcile the shock to his lungs. Eugh, He had forgotten how much the smell of fresh paint sucked. 

Ignoring that mess, Lance ambled further into the lobby and finally took in the decor of the studio. The soft grey and cool turquoise of the new logo continued into the interior of the building. The furnishings looked comfortable and professional, reminiscent of the cushy and cosy furniture they had in the Altea Academy of Lions but without any mismatching. The interior design also seemed to reflect the overly professional and streamlined aesthetic Lance had seen on the Marmora Dance Studios’ website. Two halls, presumably connected at the other end of the building extended from the room Lance was in, both lined with doors that had large cursive letters painted on them and small metal plaques to their left. 

Lance finally diverted his attention to the mural on the back wall, the centrepiece of the lobby and standing area of the new building. The mural appeared to be an image of … a giant robot with a sword? He uttered a sound of confusion as he considered the odd design choice. This part of town _did_ have a number of niche looking murals decorating the small businesses. He absently wondered if they had all been done by the same artist.

Lance slowly turned around in place as he took in the image of his surroundings, he could already imagine how this place would look flooded with excited students later in the day.

“Lance!” called an airy voice from off to his left.

Lance turned to see Allura approaching him. Her silvery-white curls were pulled into a high ponytail that bounced as she walked and the pink gems stuck to her cheekbones twinkled under the lights. She almost glowed with excitement, clearly thrilled to see the fruits of her labour on this project.

“You’re here quite early Lance! Classes aren’t booked for another hour,”

“I couldn’t wait any longer Allura! The anticipation was literally _killing_ me! And besides, there are probably going to be a bunch of other people arriving soonish anyways,”

She tittered. “You’re quite right Lance, I expect some of the others will be arriving quite soon but I am quite glad you haven’t died of anticipation just yet. It would be quite disappointing if you died before you even got to see the grand opening.”

Lance and Allura drifted off to the side and seated themselves in two armchairs facing each other to talk whilst they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive. They delved into a conversation about Allura’s contributions to the studio's development process, particularly her hand in designing the new logo. While Allura was only 21, the same age as Lance, she was allowed to have quite a bit of say in the development of the studio as it was now co-owned by her parents. 

“Designing the logo and choosing the colours was difficult because the two studios had such glaringly different aesthetics that they couldn’t be combined. And of course, if we chose anything purple someone would say we’re copying the Galra Institute,” Lance and Allura rolled their eyes in tandem at the mention of Galra.

Lance scoffed, “As if you would be unoriginal enough to copy those donkey buckets.”

Allura smirked at that and then turned to the door at the soft woosh of the automatic doors opening. Her smirk melted into a happy smile as she saw more of her friends arrive. 

Pidge, Hunk, and Matt bustled through the door in a clump and sped over to where Lance and Allura were seated. The amount of sound in the lobby immediately tripled with the addition of the rather loud group. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance automatically arranged themselves so that they were all squashed into the one chair rather than suggesting they move to an area with more seating. The self-proclaimed trio twisting into a pretzel of limbs to prevent themselves from falling. Matt went to lean on the wall next to Allura rather than trying to squash himself into anybody else’s seat.

The group fell back into a discussion in regards to the renovations to the new building, what the (previously) Marmoran instructors will be like and their generalised excitement for getting back into their lessons as more people slowly filtered into the building. A pack of the former Marmoran students came in, their conversations much softer than those of the former Altean students. Lance recalled once overhearing one of them mentioning how echo-y the old Marmora building was when sitting near them at a competition, which he guessed is why they’re so quiet right now. Coran sped through carrying a box with miscellaneous objects spilling over its edges. One of those cheesy hula dolls people keep in their cars in cartoons was leaning precariously over the edge. Only Coran could’ve possibly known what any of it was for, They truly were an enigma. Lance spotted Plaxum and the rest of xir mermaid loving trio wander through his peripherals and shot xem a wave. 

The lobby wasn’t crowded by any means but it was filled with a bustle of people all buzzing with anticipation. Before Altea had closed Alfor had mentioned that right before the first class on the first day he and his spouses would make a formal address to everyone because an introduction had been booked in for all the intermediate and advanced adult and older teen dancers so they could be split into new class groups and be introduced to the instructors from the other academies and meet any entirely new instructors. After all, this would be the perfect time to transfer into other classes. The next day would have the same introductory process for the beginner and children’s classes (Alfor clarified that some beginner adults dance with their children rather than taking a separate class so it’s better to group these together). It was clear that everyone in the room was excited to get started after their short break. 

Suddenly Lance had let out an awed gasp, which drew the attention of the group around him. He had spotted Takashi Shirogane walking into the studio. Lance had known that Allura and her family knew Takashi Shirogane but Lance hadn't imagined he’d be getting to see him here today. 

When Lance has still attended the Garrison Dance school, Takashi Shirogane was upheld as a successful alum, the ideal for all students at the school, and was very well known within the local performing arts community. Lance had absolutely idolised him. He’d been an astonishingly talented dancer and even visited the Garrison sometimes to visit the students. Later, when Shirogane ended up in an traffic accident, his injuries caused him to have his arm amputated as well as giving him a few scars. Afterwards he spent a lot of time performing with the Galra Institute of Performing Arts because they had state of the art rehabilitation facilities. So Lance was fairly lost as to why he would end up here at Voltron. 

Lance snapped out of his shock at seeing his idol just enough to realise another, shorter person was standing alongside Shirogane in a bright red hoodie with their face hidden. Shirogane pulled their hood down, mouthing something that looked like ‘emo’ and the person shook their hair aside to reveal their face. Lance started and jumped to his feet.

**“Keith?!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the logos for all the dance companies:  
> 


End file.
